This program is designed to provide interim positions for post-baccalaureate students interested in pursuing graduate education. The focus is on research training under a mentor who will provide a supportive laboratory environment to develop the student's potential for a career in biomedical research. The Program Director will assign students to mentors in consultation with the selection committee and according to the students stated interest on the application. Recruitment will be by visiting area minority institutions, national mailings, a web site, and contact with students involved in other research training programs at the institution. The program takes advantage of broad, multidisciplinary research activities at Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSOM) and the ongoing efforts and commitment of the Dean of the Graduate School of Arts & Sciences to increase diversity in all programs. We will provide training in a laboratory setting to meet the following goals and objectives: 1) increase the number of minority students applying to and entering the various graduate programs at WFUSOM from 6% to 12% over five years; 2) improve the GRE scores of PREP participants; 3) have 100% retention of PREP Scholars in graduate programs and 4) have 100% of the PREP participants apply, 75% attend graduate school or an M.D./Ph.D. program and 50% enter programs at WFUSOM. The program will include the opportunity to take established courses to strengthen the academic scientific background of the student, based on the particular individual's area of interest and prior strengths and weaknesses. Other courses/information will be provided to improve scores on the GRE, to introduce responsible conduct of science, to improve laboratory math skills, to improve application and resume preparation, and to inform on biomedical graduate programs at WFU in particular and graduate education in general. We will introduce students to biomedical research via hands-on participation in a research project and to critical scientific evaluation and presentation of journal articles by participation in a journal club. This will also provide experience in scientific writing and speaking as will the presentation of their research project as a slide and poster presentation each year as part of an intramural Research Day and symposium as well as part of a national scientific meetings. Students will be exposed to research faculty, both basic science and clinical, to foster a long-term commitment to pursue a career in the medical sciences through an experience that exemplifies the excitement and challenges of research. The program includes mentors from virtually all graduate departments. These educators are established scientists with research programs that are supported by extramural funds. Evaluation of the program by students and mentors will be performed annually. In addition, a questionnaire will be sent biennially for follow-up of previous participants.